Un secreto por revelar el odio o el amor
by Nadeshiko Lee Hotori
Summary: La historia se centra principalmente en la pareja de Kaíto y Aóko aunque tambien incluire un poco de Shinichi x Ran y Heiji x Kazuha .


"Una cita con un ladrón"

En una noche de luna llena, se podía observar, en la cima de un rascacielos, una figura masculina que portaba capa y chistera (sombrero de copa), la cual sostenía, lo que parecía ser un enorme diamante en tonos violeta, elevándola con la mano derecha en contra de la luz de luna, mirando a través de ella, para así comprobar si está realmente era la joya que perseguía para culminar su venganza. A lo lejos se escuchaban trotes de quince o más hombres que pensaban arrestarlo.

-Tengo dos helicópteros esperando a que uses tu planeador, si es que deseas escapar, a no ser de que quieras entregarte- el Inspector Nakamori sonrió al tener acorralada su presa, sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo-…Kaíto Kid.

-Me temo Inspector que en esta ocasión usted no se irá con las manos vacías pero…-el joven Mago se giro, con una sonrisa, cara a cara con el Inspector y sus hombres, no vacilo en decir, con una aparente calma y serenidad en sus palabras- …no obtendrá lo que tanto anhela.

-Ríndete Kid, ya no tienes escapatoria- refuto el hombre de traje marrón y facciones rígidas con mucha autoridad en el tono de voz que uso- ¿y bien?... ¿qué esperas?

-Que una estrella caiga y me atrape en sus brazos para ir en dirección al paraíso- al terminar su oración, levanto su mano izquierda haciendo un chasquido, tras el acto del mago, una luz brillante apareció de la nada, y bajando del cielo se aproximó al lugar de la disputa entre la autoridad y un astuto ladrón, después un resplandor salió de aquella luz cuando choco con el piso. Al ser segados totalmente por dicho destello, el Inspector y sus hombres se quedaron paralizados por unos instantes, al recuperar por completo la visión pudieron vislumbrar el enorme diamante que se encontraba en lugar del mago, junto con una nota que decía:

Fue divertido combatir con usted, es una lástima que esta vez no me he podido llevar el botín, así que, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Mí querido Inspector Nakamori…

Atte.: Kaíto kid

-Ese sucio ladrón ha escapado de nuevo- Arrugando la nota del mago se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, mientras que uno de sus hombres lo seguía sonriendo bajo la gorra del uniforme que portaba en esta ocasión, nada más y nada menos que nuestro astuto y sigiloso ladrón fantasma.

Una vez más había logrado engañarlo, lo cual no le causaba la satisfacción que todo el mundo creía que tendría al burlar de esa manera a la policía, pero algo que todos ignoraban de kid, aparte de su identidad, eran los motivos ocultos que tenia detrás de aquel monóculo y debajo de aquella chistera, que al mismo tiempo hacían, que a pesar de ser tan joven, cargara con una responsabilidad tan grande que era la tarea de encontrar a "Pandora".

En la mañana del día siguiente con la mirada un poco cansada, se encontraba un muchacho de dieciseises años de edad, cargando una mochila y vistiendo el uniforme del instituto, un poco desaliñado por salir con prisa de su hogar. Del cansancio que le provocaba su doble vida, no se percato que una joven de cabello un poco despeinado y ojos celestes, con un uniforme de la misma institución donde este se aproximaba, se le acercó y sorprendió con su voz al escucharla tan cerca.

-Buenos días Kaíto- regalándole una sonrisa, como todas las mañanas le saludo su amiga de la infancia, hija del Inspector Nakamori.

-Buenos días… - sin mucho ánimo respondió terminando con un bostezo bastante perezoso.

- ¿He? ¿Te sucedió algo anoche?, -pregunto con interés la chica, el joven tan sólo la escuchaba sin responder- te has desvelado muy a menudo últimamente… - se detuvo para mirar el piso y cuando el chico le prestó atención, ella lo miro -¿realmente estás bien?-se formulo un efímero silencio que fue roto por las palabras del joven mago.

-Solo me he quedado hasta tarde ordenando un par de cosas y eso me tiene bastante entretenido, aunque me ha tomado más de una noche terminar…- siguió caminando- además… ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi?- la observo con una mirada divertida para romper con aquel ambiente.

-No es que me preocupe…es simple curiosidad- acelerando el paso al terminar sus palabras.

-Gracias Aóko…-alcanzó a susurrar para sí aquél joven, mirando adelantarse en el camino a la señorita, con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que solo ocurría cuando su amiga de la infancia se interesaba en su bienestar.

Al llegar a la escuela, después de cambiarse de zapatos en los casilleros, fueron directamente al salón de clases, charlando y riendo fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un chico de ojos color marrón y cabellos castaños ligeramente rizados, siendo la molestia del Ladrón.

-Valla que ese ladrón es astuto, el lanzar una bengala y hacer estallar una bomba de luz para mezclarse con agentes de policía e irse después, ha sido un acto sorprendente pero muy predecible, ¿no lo crees así…Nakamori- san?- refiriéndose a la joven Aóko, la cual recordó lo que su padre le había contada la noche anterior, al llegar de su trabajo y tras haberse topado una vez más con "Kaíto kid", haciendo que de pronto cerrara los puños por el enojo que le causaba ese tipo- y por cierto muy buenos días, y a ti también Kuroba buen día-haciendo el último comentario con muy poco interés en sus palabras mientras viraba la cabeza en dirección opuesta del mago.

-Buen día Hakuba-kun-respondió la chica de mirada celeste regalándole una dulce sonrisa al castaño, el cual no dudo en preguntar.

-Sabes…-acercándose un poco a la joven- me preguntaba si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, y si es así, me gustaría tener el honor de que me llamaras por el mío-mirándola fijamente a los ojos acto que al joven mago le molestó.

-Este…pues si tú quieres – sonrió de una manera nerviosa al ver la tención que había en el ambiente.

-No es hora de charlar, ya hay que entrar a clase- de una forma molesta Kaíto tomo a la chica del brazo jalándola en dirección al aula.

-Quisiera hablarte más tarde… Aóko-san –poniendo en un tono muy marcado el nombre de su compañera de clase, molestando más al mago ladrón, quien sólo lo miró con desprecio y siguió su camino.

Sin obtener respuesta el joven detective siguió con un paso más lento a sus compañeros, puesto que las clases no tardaban en comenzar. Al entrar, en el salón todos se encontraban conversando acerca del atentado que había ocurrido la noche pasada, donde el protagonista era el famoso "Ladrón Fantasma".

-Mira, lo ha logrado de nuevo.

-Tiene que ser guapísimo.

-Kaíto kid-sama.

Decían las señoritas que hablaban del tema, haciendo que Aóko se enfureciera y estallara en ira gritando, cosa que no sorprendía a la clase, ya que era algo cotidiano en ella, si se trataba de Kid.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene de sorprendente ese ladrón de pacotilla que solo causa problemas haciéndose acreedor a fans sin sentido…?! Como van a saber si es guapo o no, si nadie le ha visto el rostro. Tiene más de 20 años que le persigue la policía, debe de ser un viejo que no tiene nada que hacer- con esto se sentó en su pupitre y sus compañeras se acercaron a ella, mientras que el joven mago suspiraba resignado, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la joven.

-Y si supiera que tan solo tiene 16 y es popular en su instituto, ella se sorprendería…-esas palabras captaron la atención de Kaíto, girando un poco hacia el dueño de aquella voz- bueno…-suspiro- supongo que se sorprendería más al saber que se sienta justo a su lado- giro para quedar cara a cara con el chico de cabellos despeinados- no lo crees Kuroba-kun.

-Qué demonios dices Hakuba…- levantando sus manos a la altura de los hombros y encogiendo los mismos, fue a sentarse en su lugar, mientras bajaba sus manos, y recargaba su rostro en su mano izquierda la cual apoyaba en el pupitre. Fijando su mirada en el sitio de su amiga Aóko Nakamori, y ya que su asiento estaba al lado del suyo no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de las chicas y ver la cara de molestica que tenia la recién llegada, mientras ellas hablaban de quien ella tanto detestaba.

-Aóko-chan no puede ser que prácticamente seas la única que no es atraída por Kid- le replicaba una de sus amigas con gafas y coletas haciéndola lucir como una niña dulce y tierna.

-Como me encantaría toparme con él tras uno de sus robos y que me llevara en sus brazos por el cielo- abriendo los brazos y dando una vuela a si misma imitando a las aves, al detenerse junto sus manos y cerró los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos - y que terminará el paseo con un beso suyo… Kaíto-sama-totalmente sonrojada y cubriéndose el rostro se quedo un momento perdida en sus sueños, mientras que las demás suspiraban al imaginarse algo similar.

-Como lo dije antes que él debe ser un viejo… y si yo me lo topara sin dudar le quitaría la chistera para descubrir quién es y así arrestarlo- golpeando con el puño su banca, llamando la atención de las presentes y en la otra banca de Kaíto.

-Vamos Aóko a lo mucho debe tener unos cuarenta o treinta y tantos… y no te emociona el hecho de que sea tan varonil en su forma de actuar, tan misterioso al ocultar su identidad, por los saltos y maniobras que hace debe tener una buena condición física y todo eso…

-Keikó no puede ser tu también… dios, eso es solo una fachada, bueno tal vez tenga buena condición pero… eso no cambia el hecho de que él sea…- no termino de hablar cuando entro la profesora, al entrar todos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención a lo que se escribía en la pizarra, menos un chico, que mientras su cuerpo yacía en su pupitre su mente se encontraba muy alejada de ese sitio, y mirando por la ventana se preguntaba una y otra vez; "¿Qué pasaría si yo…? ¿Pero si ella no…?". Las horas de clase pasaron más rápido de lo que creía, de vez en cuando veía como Hakuba miraba donde se encontraba Aóko y está solo le devolvía la mirada con una tímida sonrisa y algo extrañada por la forma en que la miraba. En un intermedio en las clases el joven detective por fin se decidió a acercarse a la chica.

-Aokó-san- le sonreía mientras caminaba a donde ella se encontraba.

-Hakuba-kun, este…

-Saguro, quedamos en que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres.

-Lo siento es que no me acostumbro, Saguro-kun –riendo tímidamente, sin darse cuenta que el joven mago y el detective que tenía enfrente, intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Podría hablar contigo al terminar las clases?- acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, haciendo que ella se impactara, pero en tan solo unos segundos articulo palabra.

-Este…si claro.

-Bien- dirigiéndose de nuevo a su lugar, le sonrió a Aóko desde su banca.

-Oye Kaíto ¿qué crees que quiera decirme Hakuba?- giro a preguntarle a su mejor amigo y compañero de clase.

-Yo que sé, además no te dijo que le llamaras por su nombre…de seguro se te declarara y vivirán felices por el resto de su vida- terminando la frase con un tono molesto, algo que ella notó.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- palabras que al muchacho no le tomo mucha importancia y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Hakuba? ¿Acaso te hizo algo…? Porque si es así… pues no le hablare más, porque a pesar de todo tu…-la señorita calló y el joven le prestó toda su atención incitándola a proseguir-…eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría hablarle a alguien que te haya hecho daño-encarándolo con estas palabras y haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve rubor, que el chico ladrón imitó y tal solo respondió, volteando a otro lado, para disimular su sonrisa y sonrojo.

-Su actitud, me harta… es solo eso- con un tono serio contesto, ocultando su felicidad por la preocupación de la joven.

-Está bien -sonrío con satisfacción y alivio al escucharlo, ya que Hakuba no le era del todo desagradable, para ella era un compañero más de clase, tan sólo se le hacía agradable en su forma de ser-oye Kaíto me esperaras para irnos a casa juntos ¿verdad?-el joven la miró un poco extrañado, puesto que siempre la acompañaba a casa desde la primaria.

-Con quien más me iría, boba- haciendo muecas y con una amplia sonrisa terminó su frase.

Al terminar por completo las clases, tan solo se quedaron tres jóvenes en el aula, y sin hacer esperar el joven detective se acerco con paso firme a donde se encontraba la chica de ojos celestes y con gran propiedad se dirigió a ella en un tono un poco provocador.

-Aokó-san, gracias por esperarme-dijo sonriente al ver que ella le prestaba atención a sus palabras.

-¿De qué querías hablarme Haku…es decir Saguro-kun?-pregunto la chica con un dulce tono.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?-giro su vista en dirección a la ventana- me gustaría que me acompañaras al museo de arte en Tokio, dime ¿qué te parece?- volteando para esperar su respuesta.

-Bueno… pues yo…-la chica fue interrumpida abruptamente por el muchacho que observaba aquella escena, lo que parecía ser una invitación a una cita, cosa que a él obviamente le molesto.

-Me temo que Aóko no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez teniendo un solo cuerpo-miro con determinación el ladrón fantasma al detective y en un tono de desafío prosiguió caminando en dirección al joven castaño- creo que será para la otra ¿no lo crees? como ya he dicho Aóko no puede ir contigo porque estará conmigo todo el día-hizo una pausa para que los presentes asimilaran sus palabras- ¿no es así Aóko?-mirando a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando la confirmación de la misma.

-Si…-observando un poco sorprendida al mago asintió al mismo tiempo que se dispuso a disculparse- lo siento Saguro-kun, pero ya he quedado antes con Kaíto, será para la otra.

-No importa-mirando a la chica que se encontraba un poco apenada por haberle rechazado-ya será luego, bien me retiro, nos vemos después Aóko-san-disponiéndose a irse se detuvo al lado de nuestro joven ladrón y le susurró de modo que solo ellos escucharan aquellas palabras- nos veremos…Kid-una vez que el joven castaño se retiro por completo del edificio, se le podía observar por la ventana caminando.

-Quisiera saber…cuando hemos quedado para el domingo- con el seño fruncido cuestiono al mago, quien rápidamente buscaba excusas para salir del lió en donde el solo se había metido.

-No te lo dije, vaya que se me ha olvidado…-poniendo un dedo en su cien, tratando de ganar tiempo en pensar que decir- en fin te lo diré ahora- se acerco a la joven, acortando la distancia para hablarle de frente, acto que hizo que Aóko se pusiera nerviosa-tengo boletos para un espectáculo que se llevará a cabo en el distrito de Beika, es sobre hielo, como a ti te gusta patinar…- se separo un poco de ella y recogiendo sus cosas continuo hablando- creí que te gustaría ir... ahora que si prefieres irte con el torpe de Hakuba…- hizo una pausa esperando a que su amiga le respondiese.

-¿En serio?- su rostro se iluminó totalmente- si claro que quiero ir solo dime, la hora en que nos veremos y el lugar o ¿quieres que pase por ti?-dando saltos y lanzando preguntas al aire, sin hacer pausas para que el chico contestara.

-Tranquila solo será un montón de gente patinando con disfraces yendo de un lado a otro- no dándole mucha importancia a la actitud entusiasta de Aóko-hoy es jueves así que te diré los detalles mañana.

-Pero… ¿hasta mañana?, ¿Por qué no me los dices ahora?, no puedo esperar tanto-replicó la chica presionando al mago.

-Como estas ahora, estoy seguro que se te olvidará y me dejarás plantado- la observaba con una mirada burlona.

-Está bien, solo porque tu invitas- sonrío un poco más conforme con el trato- bien vamos a casa- el chico solo asintió y salieron de ahí, en el camino Aóko recordó algo muy importante que debía hacer- Ah es cierto…- se quedo un poco pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que has olvidado algo- dijo el muchacho que la acompañaba con un poco de fastidio.

-No es eso, es solo que…dijiste que iríamos por Beika ¿cierto?-lo miró y esté solo asintió- entonces…podríamos pasar antes o si prefieres después por un lugar, quiero visitar a un amigo, ¿está bien?-se dirigió al mago preguntándole si aprobaba su petición.

-Claro, pero… ¿tienes amigos en Beika? No lo sabía- se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Es que hace mucho que no lo veo-afirmó sonríete recordando aquella persona.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad de saber la respuesta.

-Pues déjame ver…- mirando al cielo con el dedo índice en el mentón respondió- como siete o tal vez ocho…

-¿Días, meses? ¿Siete u ocho qué?-algo impaciente el mago presionaba a la joven que se encontraba aún reflexionando.

-Pues hace ocho años que no lo veo- riendo nerviosamente después de lo dicho se dispuso a soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué? Eso es demasiado, tal vez ya te olvido- el joven mago continuo caminando y pronto Aóko lo siguió.

-Pero nos hemos estado mandando cartas, cada semana, aun que… hace un par de meses deje de recibir, y por eso ya no le he escrito…-el chico, noto algo de tristeza en las últimas palabras de la joven-tal vez tienes razón, y el ya se olvido de mi- sonriendo tristemente y resignada bajó la mirada sin dejar de caminar.

-Pues si apenas hace poco dejo de escribirte debe de estar muy ocupado, no es que te haya olvidado del todo-trato de enmendar lo que había dicho antes dándole animo.

-Pues de hecho por su trabajo debe de estar muy ocupado, aunque últimamente no he sabido de él en los periódicos- la muchacha se torno pensativa respecto a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tan mayor es que ya trabaja y hasta sale en los periódicos?- el muchacho se paró a pensar "Y ella cree que soy un viejo que no tiene nada que hacer y se cartea con alguien que de seguro debe ser mucho mayor" esa idea le molesto un poco, por el ego que tenia, al ser "Kaíto Kid".

-No, el tiene 16, bueno la próxima semana cumplirá 17 y quería ir a verlo, de seguro has escuchado de él, es muy famoso, hasta es conocido como el Sherlock Holmes de siglo veinte.

-No me digas que tu amigo es ese tal…


End file.
